Missing Harry
by HPFANGIB
Summary: At the end of fifth year Harry disappears from Hogwarts only to resurface from time to time through out the summer, what is he doing. CH6 updated, CH7 Posted. A Harry/Multi story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.

The original characters and plot are the property of the author.

The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.

No copyright infringement is intended.

CH1

The Letter

"Hermione you just got out of the hospital wing, you should go to bed." Harry said sitting down next to her holding a small glass of amber liquid. Hermione eyed the drink; she was sure she knew what it was and did not like the idea of Harry drinking firewhiskey.

"Harry, where did you get that?" She had to ask sitting her book down. She looked into his eyes he never could lie to her, but she saw a calmness there a calmness she had never seen in his eyes before, but was it just the whiskey. He did not seem drunk, but knew she would never truly know, from just a look.

"Twins sent it to Ron, as a congratulation gift for the D.O.M" Hermione rolled her eyes, that would be something those two would do. She shifted to look at him better, hiding the sharp pain from her wound as she did; you still should not be drinking."

Harry grinned. "I know, I've only had two, but I feel very relaxed, this one was trust at me my a very tipsy Ron as I tried to leave. The four of them up there have almost finished the whole bottle, in fact may have by now. Now why are you not in bed? You need your rest Hermione." His eyes instinctively looked at her chest as he did and she knew he had seen the pain she was truly in, the pain potion was wearing off and she could not take another till morning, it was going to be a very long night. Being able to read her like no one else, Harry hit the nail on the head. "You can't take another potion can you?" He asked worriedly.

Hermione smiled, he always worried about her almost as much as she worried about him. "I will be fine Harry." She said starting to stand, but with the added weight of the book causing even more pain, she could not quite stand and sat back down quickly.

Harry smiled worriedly and held out the shot glass. "Here take this; it might take the edge off, at least until you fall asleep." Hermione looked at he offered glass before taking it. It only took a moment for Hermione to convince herself that it may indeed help and drank the shot down. Harry almost laughed when steam poured from Hermione ears, but he held it in, until Hermione's glare. Then they both broke into laughter, a laughter they both needed.

Scene Break

Harry was shaken awake. "Harry Potter sir, you must get up, you cannot be found like this." Harry looked around he was in the common room, his half undressed, pants undone actually more than undone they were around his ankles, but when he tried to sit up he found what could only be Hermione's head on his shoulder.

It came to him then. What they had done and he shook Hermione. Hermione sat up and looked around and realizing the same thing that Harry had she turned to him in first confusion, fear, then to Harry's surprise horror before she bolted up the stairs, leaving her book and frilly white knickers behind.

Harry watched the stairs for a few moments confused before picking up her book and clothing and taking it up with him to give to her later taking one glance to make sure no other clothes where left behind.

Harry showered and then waited down stairs for Hermione. After an hour, the tower had finally started to wake up but Hermione had not returned so Harry opened the runes book and started to try to make sense of the symbols.

Harry read until a shadow fell across the book and looked up expecting Hermione but finding Lavender and Pavarti. "Hermione says she's not feeling well, and she said if you were waiting for her to go ahead without her."

Harry sent up some food with Dobby and went down to the Great Hall for his own. Hermione did not come down for lunch or dinner so Harry sent up food for them also. Harry was getting worried but Ron was not, but he had a point, if she was really sick she'd go to Madam Pomfrey.

The next morning Hermione finally came down. "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm OK, Harry, thank you." She was polite but she almost would not meet his eyes and her smile did not meet hers. Harry followed as Hermione and Ron talked on the way to breakfast. Harry sat across from them as they talked almost ignoring him.

Two days later Harry started thinking. Hermione was now ignoring him would not even look at him. She hated him, wished they had not done what they had. At the very least, she would never trust him again; at the worst, he had raped her. That realization hit him like a punch in the gut. He had raped her.

Harry stood up and headed for the doors. He felt the tears down his face but did not care. He pushed through the doors and bowled over Susan Bones and knocked Hannah Abbot to the side. Harry hastily helped Susan up, saying. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"It's ok, thanks," but she noticed the tears. ", what's wrong." Susan had never had a conversation with Harry Potter even with all those classes in the DA she had never had the nerve but here he was clearly hurting from something. She had never pictured him crying, he just did not seem capable of doing something so human, but when she was righted she forgot all about Harry, she felt like crying her ankle felt like it was fire and she cried out. "Ahhh."

Hannah lifted the hem of Susan's robes and found a rapidly bruising and swelling ankle. Harry took one look at the ankle and attempted to pick her up but could not quite do it so he pulled his wand and using a lightening charm lightened her to a more manageable weight. As Harry started to carry her towards the infirmary, a very embarrassed Susan buried her head in his shoulder and groaned. "What am I hurting you more?" Harry asked as he slowed to a slow walk. Susan groaned again but shook her head no and Hannah giggled. Harry stopped and turned to her. "What?"

"You kind of just said she was fat." Hannah said looking at Susan sympathetically as Susan groaned and buried her head even deeper.

Harry looked horrified; even in his limited knowledge of women he knew never let a girl think she was fat. "NO! Susan?" Susan did not look up. "Susan?" she still would not look up. He turned to Hannah. "Make her look at me." Hannah slowly lifted Susans head. "You are beautiful, perfect even." Harry blushed when he realized what he just said but Susan beamed before turning a completely new color of embarrassed red and buried her head in his chest again. Lost Harry turned to Hannah again. "What I do?" Hannah tried to hide her grin and just shrugged leaving Harry in the dark the rest of the way to the infirmary.

As Madam Pomfrey worked on Susan ankle, Susan asked again, even though Harry had stopped crying but he still looked depressed. "Harry what's wrong?"

Harry shifted nervously. "It's was nothing, but I'm going to fix it tonight."

Both girls saw the sadness in his eyes and heard the reluctance in his voice to talk to them about whatever the problem was. He needed someone he knew better making Susan sigh. "It's ok Harry we understand, you barely know us, but I'm sure Hermione will listen."

Harry suddenly stood and backed away fearfully even startling Madam Pomfrey. "NO, I can't she hates me I've ruined everything, no!" He said shaking his head as he continued to back up before turning and running out the doors leaving the three girls/women stunned and confused.

Scene Break

With her ankle healed Susan stormed into the great hall still looking for Harry, neither Hannah nor her had been able to find him and each were hoping to find him at lunch but he didn't show but Hermione had and Susan watched as she seemed oblivious sitting next to Ron. Susan finally stood as Hermione did and crossed to her before she made it to the doors. Susan tried to be civil but it came out far short of that. "Where's Harry?"

Hermione stopped and looked confused. "I don't know I haven't seen him." Hermione said looking back as she just realized that fact.

Susan tried to calm herself. "When did you last see him?"

Hermione froze for a moment. "I…I saw him this morning at breakfast."

"Really." Susan practically yelled and Hannah put her hand on her shoulder hoping to get her to calm down. She knew getting Susan upset took a lot but once she got going there was no slowing her down. At Hannah's touch, Susan took a deep breath and slowly released it. "So you don't hate him?" at Hermione's confusion Susan continued. "He thinks you hate him." Susan crossed her arms. "Why would he think that?"

"Hate him." The shock was evident across Hermione's face. "I could never…" Hermione stopped as the horror of how she may have been treating Harry became apparent. "Oh no!"

At hearing, this Susan lost her battle. "What did you do bitch!" Susan's yell brought the whole hall to a standstill.

Scene Break

At dinner, an owl landed in front of a very surprised Hermione. The whole hall stopped, it was not everyday that an owl brought mail during dinner. What made this occurrence stranger was the fact the owl was Harry's snowy white owl and everyone knew Harry was missing. Professors and students alike searched the castle but found no hide or hair of him. His trunk and all his possessions were even missing from his dorm.

Hermione sat stunned not moving to retrieve the letter until professor Dumbledore attempted to retrieve it and was nearly bitten. "You'd better take it Miss. Granger."

With shaking hands, Hermione undid the knot while Hedwig rubbed her head against her hand. Once the letter was removed, Hedwig took off. Hermione watched as she soared up and out of the great hall as tears that had only just stopped just an hour before started anew. She now had an audience half the Great Hall was behind her waiting for her to open the letter.

**Dear Hermione**

**I understand why you hate me; I took something from you that should have been given to the one you truly cared about. You weren't in your right mind and I should have known that. I'll accept any charges you or your parents bring against me; my only request is that you hold off until this thing with Voldemort is over.**

**Voldemort wants me dead, it's something that we should have known since well since forever but now I know why, it's that prophesy. The same prophecy that nearly got you killed. A prophesy that I should have been told of years ago. The one I should have been trained to use my magic for, instead of being locked in a cupboard and being beaten because of it. **

**I should have listened to you and studied more, it's no longer a game, it's my life, or it will be my death. I'm not learning what I need to at Hogwarts and I can't count on the Headmaster to change that so I will learn on my own. **

**Even if you don't truly hate me I know you'll never trust me again but please listen. Leave… you and your parents leave, run, and get as far away from Britton and Voldemort as you can, you and your family will be a big target for him, everyone knows I'll walk through hell to save you or he'll torture and kill you just to hurt me.**

**Hermione you know there are other magic schools out there, I'm not going to suggest anywhere, its best I don't know and you just disappear. **

** HP**

Authors Notes:

Yes a cliff hanger, but the story is called Missing Harry.

This story is finished, seven chapters in total, I plan to post once a week, while I work of other stories, in the little time I have, hoping to finish another before the last chapter of this is posted.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews for the first Chapter, hope you like Chapter two.

CH2

The Will

"Harry Potter sir, Harry Potter sir."

Hear the fear in Dobbys' voice Harry bent down to the little elf. "What's wrong Dobby?"

Dobby was shaking. "Bad Master at Grangys!"

Harry's eyes went wide as he realized that Dobby was talking about Malfoy. Harry grabbed his newest creation, he hadn't tested it yet but he was going to now and this is what he's been training for three weeks for. With his wand in one hand and his weapon in his other, he reached down. "Take me!" and with a pop they were gone.

Harry appeared across the street from what he knew was Hermione's house he saw three Death Eaters with wands drawn watching the house it was one in the morning so they weren't watching the street. It was their mistake as Harry pointed he creation first on one and pulled the trigger before pointing at the next one and doing the same. The first was already gone when the second was hit and port keyed away as the weapon was designed to do, each without a sound. Harry was running towards the open door now and pulled the trigger a third time. The third death eater was gone before he knew anything was wrong. Harry entered the house and pointed at the first death eater he saw, right in front of the door. With him gone Harry saw Draco who had not bothered to wear a mask, he was leering down at Hermione and her cowering parents on the couch, and he was gone before he realized someone had entered. Harry turned and hit the second Death Eater, also not wearing a mask, he growled as he started to point his own wand luckily Harry's dart was nearly invisible and quicker than the Death Eater could cast any spell and the Death Eater was gone. At this point Hermione dove off the couch for her wand that was out of her reach. Hermione came up quick but stopped when she saw it was Harry wearing only boxers and a t-shirt. "Are there anymore?"

Hermione shook her head more to clear her head than anything. "There were nine, I got two but Malfoy told three to watch out front."

Harry turned towards the back and kitchen. "Yeah found them. They weren't watching the road." As Harry found the two Hermione had got as they came in by the kitchen door, one with a Reducto to the chest and the other one, one to the hip, he heard Hermione asking her parents if they were all right it sounded like they were but still scared as he pointed his magic pistol and port keyed each of the bodies to the volcano like the other Death Eaters. Harry couldn't wait to use the little dart port key launcher on Voldemort; see if he can survive six feet beneath the surface of a lava flow.

There were several apparition pops and Harry saw Auror purple in the back yard. Harry bolted towards the back and found a small bathroom slamming the door he called Dobby to get him out of there. He heard Hermione yell "Harry!" as Dobby Popped them away.

"Ms Granger?" Hermione recognized the deep booming voice before the big African Auror entered with his wand at the ready.

"Shacklebolt!"

"Ms. Granger did I hear you call Mr. Potter?" He asked as three other Auror entered, another behind him and two from the back each looking ready for any possible trouble.

Hermione thought for a moment, and decided to believe in Harry, by now she didn't know any other way, and after what she'd seen him do to Malfoy, he didn't need the Ministry interfering nor from what Harry had written about Professor Dumbledore, Dumbledore. "Malfoy was looking for Harry, but I don't know where he is. They…they port keyed away when they heard you. Malfoy had them watching the front and back while he 'asked' me questions. The only other Death Eater I saw was named Greyback, I think."

It was at this point Dumbledore entered. "Are you three all right?"

Hermione nodded and looked at her parents, they looked back at her confused but unhurt, they knew it was Harry that saved them but they didn't understand why she was hiding that fact, Hermione knew they'd be having a long talk after everyone left. "Yes Malfoy was looking for Harry, but I didn't know anything, if Shacklebolt hadn't come when he did I…I." that's when the tears started and her mother pulled her down into a hug.

At the same time Harry sat heavily on his couch and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. "Thank you, Dobby, another minute and who knows what would have happened." Dobby nodded and popped away happily.

Scene Break

Four days later Harry walked into Gringotts. "Mr. Potter, follow me."

Over the last five meetings he had had with the goblins Harry had learned one thing. Goblins didn't do niceties. "Of course Griphook." Harry followed Griphook to a large conference room, where another Goblin was waiting. "I'm not late am I?"

The Goblin didn't get up but didn't sneer so Harry took that as a good sign. "No Mister Potter, I am always early, you still wish to hear the will, now?" The Goblin motioned for Harry to sit and Griphook exited closing the door behind him.

"Yes, I would if that's still not a problem, you know I'm trying to do things on my own and that wouldn't be possible with Professor Dumbledore found me, I couldn't have done it without you and the Goblins help and I need to know what my godfather left me, last month you said since I was the only person named I should get everything, whatever that may be," the Goblin nodded, ", so I want to see what I can give the people that have tried to care for me. Are they all coming?" the Goblin nodded

"They have been notified, to be here at 1:00 as you requested."

Harry nodded and then asked one more question. "And then I can make out my own Will, I have Voldemort after me and I want everything taken care of."

"Yes the Will, will be easy enough and I came prepared for that, so on with the Black Will, I'll summarize." The Goblin handed Harry the will. "Lord Black left you the title of Lord Black, making you Lord Potter-Black, several homes, and a little over twenty six million galleons."

"I'm a Lord?"

"You are now; you should have taken up your lord ship two years ago when the ministry accepted you into the tri-wizard tournament as an adult, all the proper paperwork was filled out."

Harry thought for a moment. "No one told me."

"That is not surprising, it seemed to be covered up, we only found out when we were preparing for today."

Harry sighed, he wanted to get angry but at that moment he didn't have it in him. "So that whole trial last year was for nothing?"

"It would seem so; I wouldn't put anything past the soon Ex Minister Fudge. There are very few people in your ministry that we Goblins respect, Madam Bones being the primary one."

Harry nodded. "Yeah I think I can respect her too, she tried to help me in my trial and her niece I could easily call a friend, I would have liked to get to know her a little better." Harry shook his head. "Ok so if I'm now an adult I can access the Potter vaults also?"

The Goblin had expected that request and handed Harry an accounting of the Potter vaults and holdings. The Potter vault had sixty three million galleons; he now owned another seven houses and partial ownership in over twenty companies for a yearly gross income of just over 100,000 galleons a year.

Harry shook his head again, too many numbers, just plain too many numbers. "Ok so now let's set up what I'm giving everyone and then I'll deal with my Will."

It took over an hour for Harry to write out what he'd like to give everyone. "Ok I think that's all of them, you'll have no problem reading this to them?" Harry asked sliding the list to the Goblin.

The Goblin read and looked about ready to bust up laughing but he didn't, he just calmly set the parchment down. "No Mr. Potter, I will have no problem reading this, and I can have these amounts transferred to their vaults and set up one for those like Ms. Granger who do not already have one. Mr. Potter are you aware that because of the protections on our vaults that we know at the precise moment when one of our clients dies?"

Harry thought for a moment trying to keep his face passive before shrugging. "I guess that's how you knew that my Godfather had died when there was no body?"

"Yes, the blood magic in our keys making makes that possible."

So they knew about Draco but I can't let them think I know anything about it, "So what are you trying to say?"

"Well two of your invitees will not be joining us today, or ever."

"Oh really who? One of my other friends was not attacked were they?"

"No from what you've written they were not friends. Young Malfoy and Mr. Snape both died within a few seconds of each other."

Harry almost couldn't contain his glee but a small smile still broke out. "Malfoy and Snape both gone from Hogwarts, that's great, for everyone going back next year." Snape must have been the one at Hermione's door, watching or guiding Draco's questions.

Once it was clear Harry wasn't going to say anymore the Goblin continued. "I will calculate how much tax for each the ministry will take from each and have it paid before that is done." The Goblin saw Harry shake his head and stopped. "Is there a problem?"

"I'll pay the taxes for each, if that's ok?"

The Goblin stared at Harry for a long moment before nodding, he'd never heard of such o thing. "Of course the amount for the taxes can be taken from your vaults if that is what you wish." At Harry nod the Goblin continued. "Is there anything else before we get to your Will?"

Harry nodded he'd been thinking about Hermione and her safety, not that he'd thought she'd use it. "Yes the French Manor in southern France, I think Hermione would like that, could that be put under the Fidelius Charm for her?" Harry took another piece of parchment and wrote a few lines on it before handing it to the Goblin. "Use that line for the secret keeper and then give it to Hermione while she is alone, maybe while she's checking out her new vault. I heard Ms. Delacour works at Gringotts now."

"Yes, she'd been a very good employee so far, she's very good with our clients."

"Can I rent her services for a few hours; I was hoping a PortKey could be made to the manor in France and have Fleur escort the Grangers there and have the Fidelius Charm performed. Hermione would love to watch that. I just don't know who to use as the Secret Keeper, I'd trust Fleur but I don't know if I can ask her something like that, it's would just put her in danger, I would prefer a Goblin but that would put you guys in danger also."

The Goblin suddenly stopped making notes and looked up his eyes wide with astonishment. No other wizard would trust a Goblin like that. "That can all be arranged, Mr. Potter later but now for your Will and then I will send for Ms. Delacour."

Authors Note:

As always let me know of any errors.


	3. Chapter 3

CH3

The Reading

Harry watched from a secure viewing room as the guests started to arrive. Professor Lupin was first, as Harry watched him sit he thought about hiring Remus to train him but thought better of it when Dumbledore entered and talked quietly with him. Harry couldn't trust Remus not to tell Dumbledore the first time Harry attempted contact, it was too likely that he wouldn't agree with how Harry had been proceeding anyway.

Harry saw Hermione enter then and tensed, even if she couldn't see him and had no idea he would be there anyway. He watched as she sat and kept her eyes on the table. She didn't acknowledge either professor. She seemed very withdrawn, maybe that attack affected her more then he thought.

Next came Nevel, he sat quietly next to Hermione and smiled at her, she did smile back. "Still nothing?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, no one's seen him, I'm still hopeful that he comes here, but if he's not here already then I really don't expect him. I just hope he's OK."

Soon everyone had arrived, Harry couldn't help but notice how Susan and Hannah acted coldly to Hermione, what was up with that? Of course the Weasleys were one of the last to arrive and they hastily found seats, Ron looked like he wanted to sit next to Hermione but Nevel was on one side and Luna had taken the other and Hermione made no attempt to move them or even acknowledge his attempt.

Surprisingly Narcissa Malfoy was the last one to arrive alone with her head held high. She froze briefly when she saw Madam Bones before schooling her features and sitting down as far away as she could from the woman.

At this point the Goblin entered and started speaking before he made it to his chair at the head of the table. "As you were informed Lord Black had requested your presence here today to give each of you what he felt you deserved. So let us get down to business. Please do not interrupt, if you still have questions at the end you may ask them then."

To Remus Lupin,

1,000,000 galleons and Sirius's house in London except for the contents of the library destroy the manor if you wish, for being the best defense Professor ever.

To Mr. & Mrs. Weasley,

500,000 galleons and the Potter house in Devon, for taking care me.

To Ronald Weasley,

100,000 galleons and the house in South Yorkshire, for the times you were there for me.

To Ginny Weasley,

100,000 galleons and the house in flat in London, for being the sister I never had and the unofficial fourth to The Golden Trio.

To Nevel Longbottom,

100,000 galleons, because you always trusted me.

To Luna Lovegood,

100,000 galleons, we've only just met, but I've valued your insight.

To Fleur Delacour,

50,000 galleons, I could easily have considered you an older sister.

To Gabrielle Delacour,

50,000 galleons, for being like a little sister.

To Professor McGonagall,

10,000 galleons, you weren't paid enough to put up with me.

To Professor Flitwick,

10,000 galleons, you also weren't paid enough to put up with me.

To Professor Sprout,

10,000 galleons, you weren't paid enough to put up with me either.

To Professor Snape,

1 galleon, you are the worst Professor; Lockhart was a better Professor then you.

To Professor Dumbledore,

1 galleon, I'm probably end up dead because of you.

To the rest of the Hogwarts Professors,

5,000 each, you may or may not have taught me but I'm sure you've taught at least one of my friends so thank you.

To Poppy Pomfrey,

10,000 galleons, that's a galleon for each time you put me back together, thank you.

To Hogwarts,

100,000 galleons, for new brooms for flying lessons and new brooms for the four Quidditch teams so that the teams could be judged on skill alone and not broom capability, I may have had an unfair advantage with my firebolt, not that I'm giving up my wins.

To Susan Bones,

10,000 galleons, we weren't really friends but you would have been a good one.

To Hannah Abbott,

10,000 galleons, we weren't really friends either but you also would have been a good one.

To Amelia Bones,

A donation of 2,000,000 galleons to support The Auror Corps, for armor and such because you attempted to support me during my farce of a trial and I thank you and I thank all the Aurors who risk their lives every day.

To the Malfoy's,

Lucius if you showed up I'm surprised, you're a chicken shit, you bought your way out of Azkaban again, won't Fudge ever learn, Narcissa, why the fuck would you marry that loser, the Malfoy's were nothing, are still nothing, you were a Black what the fuck were you thinking marrying that poof, lowering yourself like that, he's an idiot, who else would set a monster loose in a school where his own son attended, well I guess Draco truly was a disappointment to him, Lucius you really think that basilisk cared what blood was in its food? You're almost as much an idiot as Tom Riddle Lucius, the half blood Voldemort, oh you didn't know, maybe you are more of an idiot than I thought? Why don't you check who you're sucking before you drop to your knees in front of them? Oh I almost forgot Draco you're a piss ant. So what am I giving you? NOTHING! Did any of you really think I would give you a Knut?

And finally to Hermione Granger,

100.000 galleons plus the contents of the Black library, I know you'll put them to good use; the goblins will transport them to an undisclosed location by the end of the week.

I have one last thing to say to everyone, I have watched a few movies over the last few weeks, and one stuck in my mind, so I will give you the advice, Die Hard. At the ministry I should have used Reducto's instead of stunners, and they would have killed us as soon as they had gotten that Prophecy, right Malfoy? I for one won't be taking that chance the next time. Voldemort is a pussy; tell him that Malfoy when you see him, he may have power but he hides under the skirts of his Death Eaters, I don't want to know what he's doing under there, Lucius maybe you could enlighten everyone, anyway he wouldn't duel me until he had his Death Eater back up, and then when it was going badly for him and he called them to help, of course you remember that right Malfoy, but you pricks didn't do much better did you? Oh tell your Master, I'm coming for him, I don't care how he stayed alive the first time, but it doesn't matter, I'll kill him again and then if I have to I will again, eventually he'll stay dead, there all kinds of ways to kill cockroaches, I'll just find the right one for him. You Malfoy and your other simple minded fools stay out of my way or I'll go through you, I don't know much and I'm not that powerful but the likes of you won't stop me. I am not playing anymore, you and your kind have killed my family and hurt my friends, when I find the ones that attacked my friend the other day I will show them what it means to deal with a pissed off Harry Potter and now that I have the resources as head of the family Black so much more. I'm sorry Madam Bones I'm sure you'll end up having to arrest me if you're not already looking to do so, I understand it's your job and I'll accept what comes, when it comes.

Sincerely

Harry James Potter.

Most everyone started taking and asking the Goblin questions at the same time. "Stop!" when everyone had sat back down, several turning red with anger the Goblin called on Hermione.

"When was this written?" Hermione had tears running down her face as she asked still not looking up from the table.

"Sirius's Will was read to the only beneficiary, Harry James Potter today at 10:00, and then he wrote these requests today based on what he received from his godfather." Hermione stood suddenly and faced the Goblin but the Goblin figuring what her next question would be answered. "Lord Potter-Black knew that there would be some here today didn't have his best interests at heart and would try to get control of him so no, Miss. Granger, he is not here."

Harry watched from the hidden viewing room, "Why did she want to see me so much, to yell, to scream to hit, to have me arrested, what?." Harry wondered as Hermione yelled. "Dam you Harry!" before folding up in the chair and crying. Soon she was surrounded by several of the females in the room in a group hug while Ron looked on dumbstruck and a little lost.

As the girls attempted to comfort Hermione Dumbledore spoke. "I can't allow this. Mr. Potter is not of age and so cannot be named a Lord, of Potter or Black."

The room quieted, even Hermione did her best to stop crying to hear what the Goblin would say to this. Madam Bones took special notice. "Then you may wish to talk to your Ministry, Mr. Potter was made an adult so he would be able to compete in your tri-wizard tournament two years ago, in fact you signed the paperwork yourself."

Harry watched the shock on Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley and Ron but everyone else with the exception of Narcissa, smiled happily, surprisingly including Madam Bones.

"So Mr. Dumbledore, your complaint is meaningless. Now I have business with those who before today had no vault, everyone else have a good day. Miss Delacour, please stay for a moment."

Harry watched when Hermione finished and stood to leave, she looked dazed and he wanted to go out to her but couldn't bring himself to do so, leaving both Delacour sisters and the Goblin. "Someone will be with you in a moment." The Goblin said as he left leaving the sisters alone.

As Fleur smiled weakly at her sister the hidden door opened, Fleur had known of its existence so she wasn't that surprised by its opening but she was surprised by who stepped out, Gabrielle on the other hand was not surprised but excited and bounced up to him and giving him a hug. "Harry!"

"You guys didn't mind that sister stuff did you?"

While fleur shook her head trying to get over seeing Harry when she knew everyone was looking for him, Gabrielle shook her head in his chest and said. "No, but I'd rather be Mrs. Potter."

At her giggle Harry knew she was only half kidding and he relaxed a bit until Fleur hugged him also. "So would I." Harry looked into her eyes and found she truly was kidding, mostly. "Everyone is looking for you."

"I know I just don't want to be found, but I have a favor to ask you Fleur."

As Harry asked his favor and talked a bit with the sisters Hermione was led to her vault, she was stunned she couldn't believe the size of the mountain of gold. "Here" Her Goblin escort said handing the dazed girl a letter.

"What's this?" Hermione asked but she recognized Harry's handwriting and with trembling hands opened the letter.

Hello Hermione

Yes it seems like a lot of gold. I've arranged for the goblins to PortKey you and your parents to a house in the south of France where you can watch them erect the wards and Fidelius Charm on the house sorry but there is a little bit of construction at the house at the moment to accommodate the Black library but that should be done in a day or so. I didn't list the house before for a little extra safety, but it's yours."

While Hermione was on her knees crying on the floor of her vault with a bewildered Goblin standing by Harry was thanking Fleur. "Are you sure it's OK?"

Fleur kissed a surprised Harry. "Yes Harry I'll be Hermione's secret keeper and thank you for trusting me."

"Of course I trust you." A very red faced Harry assured the Veela. "There are not many people I trust and you're one of them."

"But isn't Hermione one." Fleur saw the sadness in his face and pulled him into a hug. "What Happened Harry?"

Harry told her the whole story of that night and Fleur shook her head. "Harry, she does not believe that!"

"Fleur, you didn't see her, but at the very least I betrayed her trust and I'll never get that back, its best I stay away from her. She needs to get out of the country, I'm hoping this will do it, Voldemort will get her if she stays, Death Eaters already tried to get her once, if I hadn't been warned…" Harry left the sentence hanging, it didn't' need elaborating.

Reluctantly Fleur nodded but she still didn't like it.


	4. Chapter 4

CH4

The Patils

It was a very nervous Harry that entered the bank the next day when Harry's name was called.

"Harry!" Harry stopped halfway to the clerk's desk and turned to face Pavarti and Padma Patil as they rushed from the other side of the Gringotts lobby.

Harry lowered his head and shook it. He didn't want to be seen, didn't want anyone to know he was here, but Pavarti just broadcast that he was from the other side of the room so everyone here could hear. Padma smacked her sister when she noticed Harry's reluctance to be seen and she stopped. "Sorry Harry!"

"I don't need every Death Eater knowing where I was," Pavarti looked at the ground. ", but it's OK. What are you two doing here?" Harry said trying to smile. He knew Pavarti didn't mean anything by it she just reacted to seeing him and chose the worst possible way to get his attention.

Padma smiled sympathetically at her sister before answering. "Our father needs to see a Goblin about some things and he promised we could do some shopping, while he is busy, but it's packed in here." It was indeed packed; every teller had a line four or five deep they could be standing in line for an hour before being seen.

By this time, Griphook the Goblin assigned to Harry had walked up but had stayed in the background waiting for him. "Griphook these are my friends Pavarti and Padma Patil. Their father," Harry nodded to the tall Indian man in line, curiously looking at the young man who was talking with his daughters and was obviously debating abandoning all the progress he's made in line in the last half hour to check up with them. Every father knew that would be the last thing his daughters would want which made it all the more reason to do just that, for their protection of course. What made it all the more intriguing was the young man was talking to a Goblin, in the two minutes he had been in the bank he was already talking to a Goblin. Griphook was told to help Mr. Potter with anything he needed and so motioning to Goblin behind one of the counters another Goblin came out. Griphook spoke to the Goblin in his own language briefly and the Goblin headed over to assist Mr. Patil.

Both Padma and Pavarti saw this. "Harry! Thank you," Padma said before turning to the Goblin and bowing slightly. ", and thank you!" Harry just bowed slightly to Griphook.

Griphook was taken back while Goblins didn't do niceties' it was strange when a witch or wizard did it for a Goblin. Griphook nodded in acceptance but otherwise said nothing other than continue to wait.

Pavarti over being embarrassed by her outburst started in on Harry. "Hermione had been going spar looking for you, what happened, she's been writing everyone, even a few Slytherins, trying to find anyone who's seen you."

Harry reluctantly nodded while her sister shook her head and sighed.  
>"I saw her yesterday." Harry answered grimly.<p>

Padma thought for a moment, Hermione at written that there was a Will reading the day before. "But did she see you?"

Harry had to smile Padma was so much like Hermione, just softer, so he couldn't lie out right to her. "No she didn't actually see me."

Padma gave a triumphant look but wasn't able to say anything because two other Goblins had walked up. "Mr. Potter everything will be ready in just a few more minutes if you're ready?"

Harry looked to the twins both Padma and Pavarti saw sadness in his eyes, maybe even fear, until something seemed to come to him. "I'm ready," Harry told the Goblin before turning back to the girls. ", I have to go." Harry turned as both girls nodded he didn't see the worried look that passed between the sisters.

Harry hadn't taken two steps when Pavarti spoke. "Do we get a hug goodbye?"

Harry turned back and smiled, it was a comfort he needed but hadn't expected. Pavarti hugged first and Harry felt, a reluctance from her to let go, and then Padma hugged him and asked worriedly. "Are you OK?"

Harry was surprised to Padma picked up on his reluctance with going with the Goblin; he was trying not to show it. He would expect something like that from Hermione but not these two. Harry smiled weakly. "Everything will be fine, I just have to make a change to some paperwork, and then the Goblins are going to help me with something, nothing to worry about." As soon as he said it, he knew he's said too much but he let go and left the two girls behind.

Both girls had great hearing and over the buzz of the increasingly crowded bank they heard the words "change your Will." from the Goblin frightening both girls.

"Stay here, I'm going to the Owlery." Pavarti knew Padma was going to write Hermione, as they had promised if they ever saw Harry, so she nodded not that her sister noticed as she hurried from the bank.

Scene Break

It was dark outside when Harry woke, but in the dim light from the room, he noticed that the ceiling was a light purple. He tried to move his head but it gave him a splitting headache. He heard movement to the left and turned ever so slowly and found the back of a caramel colored girl with long black hair on the other single bed in the room. Its covers matched the ceiling almost perfectly. He realized instantly that it was Pavarti or her sister Padma, he just couldn't remember how he got here, or where here was, but all thoughts of those kind vanished, when he realized that both sisters were in the small single bed and were kissing and fondling eachother. Harry still didn't know how he got here but he no longer cared as he tried to sit up and then stand. He suddenly found himself on the floor and Padma crouched in front of him. "Harry, are you OK?"

Harry started to look up from the floor but his eyes never made it past her dark caramel legs or more importantly her wet stained powder blue panties. Harry moaned and looked back at the floor but Padma took the moan as a groan and leaned closer for support. "Harry?" she asked worriedly as her sister giggled.

Padma glared at her sister still on the other bed for being so callous which only made Pavarti giggle more. "Pad." She said nodding her head towards her sister state of dress Padma looked down squealed standing back up and moving quickly to her dresser.

Harry closed his eyes hard. "I'm sorry!" He said pleading for forgiveness.

Before either sister could remark another voice interrupted from the open door. "Mr. Potter, even if this is the girls room they should not have been so dressed with you here with them, if you happened so see more than either of them wished it would clearly be their fault and it would be perfectly normal for you to look, you have nothing to be sorry for." Harry was still looking at the floor and so didn't notice the embarrassed looks from the sisters or the sadness that he wasn't still looking at them. "Now I'm sure you are hungry so I'll have something set up in the dining room in a few moments. Girls your father hasn't left the study since your return so I expect he will be at the table also, so wear something… appropriate." The twin's mother turned and left.

Scene Break

With a twin on each arm Harry made it down the swaying stairs, he knew they weren't really swaying but his head didn't, luckily with each step the sway lessened, he figured in another hour or so he wouldn't feel like a fool anymore. "Please sit Mr. Potter." The girl's mother motioned to a seat in the middle on one of the long sides.

Harry noticed another woman standing by a seat and as he sat, the twins took the chairs on either side. It was then that the girl's father entered Harry started to rise but Mr. Patil motioned for him to continue sitting. "The Goblin healer said it would take a while for you to get your bearings."

Over the excellent but spicy meal Harry learned that the other women was the girl's nanny and had taken care of the two of them since before they were two. She had become a part of the family and a second mother to the girls. The Patil's moved to England when the girls were two to start an import export business financed by an Englishman who Mr. Patil had met while the Englishmen was on his honeymoon in India. The Englishman was none other than James Potter. "In fact Lord Potter once dinner is finished I would like to settle our accounts, I was not able to do so when your father was alive."

Harry thought for a moment and then shook his head. "There is nothing owed, your hospitality tonight and your taking care of me once the Goblins were through with me is payment enough." 

Mr. Patel smiled but shook his head. "It is an honor thing Lord Potter and cannot be forgiven so lightly, but we can discuss it later."

Later came after desert and Harry found himself in Mr. Patel's large study alone with Mr. Patel, when he had looked back at the girls as they shut the double doors they smiled weakly but shook their heads indicating this was between their father and him alone. "My daughters seem to like you Lord… sorry Harry."

"They've always been very nice to me, even after the Yule ball, I don't think I've apologized enough to them." Harry said with his head bowed.

"Yes I heard about the ball, they were both excited to be going with you, but they understood your heart was not in it, with that tournament and everything else going on around you, I don't think I would have fared much better even bringing my wives."

Harry looked up suddenly but then figured what Mr. Patel had said really didn't concern him, but Mr. Patel was certainty a lucky man, both his wives were beautiful. As that thought played out in Harry head Mr. Patel was watching Harry's reaction and liking what he saw but a house elf popped in beside Harry looking agitated.

"Bad Master comes, lots!" Mr. Patil may not have known who the little house elf was referring too but Harry did.

"Mr. Patil we're under attack." Harry said standing up quickly just as Mr. Patil felt the wards start to fall.

"Harry!" Mr. Patil said sliding a folder across the desk. "Please sign this; it transfers what I owe you to you." Mr. Patel said before he slid a second folder to Harry. ", and this will help to protect my family."

Harry looked at the folders briefly before sighing and reaching for the quill, it was only after he looked for ink and hadn't been given any that he realized that it was a blood quill, swallowing the distaste he felt Harry opened the top folder. Seeing both girls names listed at the top, he signed at the bottom before quickly opening the other folder and without a glance signing as well. Harry went to hand the folders back to Mr. Patil but he shook his head. "No their copies the ones at the ministry and Gringotts have been updated." Harry handed them to Dobby. "Get the girls out of here, and then I'll call you again in a minute." Dobby nodded taking the folders as Harry and Mr. Patil ran towards the doors and the Death Eaters that would be coming, barely hearing Dobby pop away.

As they came out the front doors were blasted off its hinges leaving a thick haze of dust in its wake. Harry slashed his wand across the entrance firing off a cutting hex. With the haze in the doorway, the three death eaters that attempted to enter never saw the hex and died or would be shortly from blood loss. Both Mr. Patil and Harry heard a women's scream from the dining room.

Knowing Harry could run faster Mr. Patil told Harry go he had this and Harry rushed and found two Death Eaters torturing the Patil wives as they laid on the floor one using the Cruciatus curse on his victim and the other using a cutting hex on his to cause pain.

Before either of the Death Eaters knew he was there, Harry heard a familiar cackle coming from the side room. As Harry saw a shoulder coming closer to that opening Harry sent off another cutting hex across its entryway, it worked for the front door he hoped it would so again. The death eater using the cutting hex looked up as Harry's hex passed him, but lost his head to a Reducto following it before he could do anything, the other Death Eater dove away but Harry was faster and before he could get his own shot off he was dead to another Reducto. "Dobby!" Dobby popped in beside him. "Get them to St Mungo's." Harry said looking towards the doorway were he sent his hex and found Bellatrix dead from a wound similar to Hermione's from hip to shoulder and happily Mr. Malfoy dead and from the looks of it you could probably call him nearly headless Lucius before he heard Mr. Patil scream in pain from the entrance way.

Harry raced there only to find Voldemort standing over Mr. Patil using a strange cutting curse on him leaving deep cuts all over and lots of blood was puling beneath him. "Where is Potter?" He asked calmly as Mr. Patil withered in pain. "Harry shot off the slower pace cutting hex in a large wiggling arch then the much quicker Reducto hoping they would hit at the same time.

"Here jack ass." Voldemort was having too much fun and not paying attention turned in surprise but was able to block the Reducto and most of the cutting hex but a small slice of the spell nicked Voldemort arm. He screamed in pain and looked at his own blood he was hurt, no one had done that before, he disappeared with a pop, and Harry called for Dobby. "Take him to St. Mungo's, hurry." Dobby popped him away leaving a lot of Mr. Patils blood behind to tell the tale of his encounter with the Dark Lord.

Harry conjured a small vial and filled it with Voldemorts blood just as there were more pops from outside. Harry took Dobby's hand and popped to St. Mungo's finding Mr. Patil talking to his wife through gritted teeth as three healers tried to stop the blood from escaping through multiple magically induced cuts.

Mr. Patil second wife saw Harry first and called out. "The girls?"

"They are safe Mrs. Patil." she looked the best of the three of them, with only minor cuts and exposure to the Cruciatus Curse, but the other Mrs. Patil legs were a mess of deep cuts but they seemed to closing unlike Mr. Patils.

"Go to them and keep them that way, tell them we are fine." Harry saw the worried look she cast towards her husband who by now was all but unconscious but Harry nodded and took Dobby's hand.

Scene Break

Harry was engulfed in a three way hug that knocked him onto the couch. "Our parents?" one of them asked.

Holding the two of them Harry told of St. Mangos and how all three parents were there being seen. After the two of them had calmed down Padma grabbed the folders her father had given him. "Do you know what this is?" She looked worried but somewhat excited also.

Harry shook his head. "No not really your dad said it would protect you but other than that no, what are they?"

"It says we are married Harry." Harry didn't know if it was all the excitement wearing off or what Padma said but Harry saw no more.

Scene Break

When Harry had woken up the next morning and found the Patel sisters snuggled up against him on the couch, he at first didn't know what was going on but then it came to him and slowly freed himself and watched them sleep for a moment. At least they still had their clothes on. They were beautiful curled up on their sides facing each other; he smiled before looking down at the folders. Picking up the one saying they were married he opened it; it was the one that had both of the twins names listed. It was written with lots of big words Harry didn't understand and for a second he wished Hermione had been there to explain it all but that was not to be. Harry sighed and headed for a shower.

Harry let the scalding hot water run down the back of his neck as he leaned against the shower wall. He couldn't believe the twins father. Would a father really just let a sixteen year old boy marry his very beautiful twin daughters?

Harry was so caught up in his thoughts he jumped and spun around when a soft hand touched his back to find the twins in all their glory standing there. Harry was stunned as he looked down from their dark nipples all the way to their shaved mounds.

"Harry we are your wives now, so let us help you." Padma said as she took the soap and wash cloth.

"And as your wives it's our job to make sure you're happy." Pavarti added with a kiss.

Harry felt Padma's hands wash his chest and slip further down. "We know this is strange being married like this, but your happy aren't you, with us?

Harry saw the fear of rejection in the girl's faces and then looked down at their bodies. What did he have to complain about but he could not shake the feeling that maybe they did not want this…him. "But you can't be happy with me?" Harry said with a slight jump as Padma's hand reached his hardened cock and started to wash it gently.

"Harry… we are very happy with the way this ended up, sure we would have liked dates and such, but we knew since we were seven that our husband would be picked for us and in this case with you we couldn't be happier."

The girls took their time washing Harry and he took an equally long time doing the same to each of them. Harry started to think it was good to be married.

Authors Notes:

I hope you like this chapter and thanks for all the reviews.

As for those waiting for the next chapter of The Amulet, I am finally writing on it, I currently have 1200 words written and that was done in two hours. I know that's not much, it does cover Pansy transformation though, but I'm not done with those two yet, and I'm giving Neville another mate, the tease for that will be in this CH. Can you guess whom? Nevertheless, I still have lots I want in that chapter before she takes a role.

This CH will go to the goblet scene unless the chapter gets too long, I try for 6-7 thousand words, that last chapter at 5 thousand too was short. I hope to finish this Chapter this weekend, my wife has not told me of any plans, which she forgot to tell me about, so I should be home to write.

No, I don't have a Beta, I've seen too many authors who thank their Beta for their help, but if I can see the glaring errors then their Beta, needs a Beta, though I'm sure I could use some help with new/better ideas, from time to time.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.

The original characters and plot are the property of the author.

The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.

No copyright infringement is intended.

CH5

Harry and the girls worriedly walked through St Mungo's hospital looking for the room the healer indicated. "Mom!" The girls cried as they entered the room with both of Mr. Patils wives but Mr. Patil was nowhere to be seen. Harry watched with a smile as hugs were given all around before going to look for Mr. Patil to find out why he ended up with the man's daughters.

"Miss where could I find Mr. Patil, he's not in with his wife?" The nurse paled and Harry knew it wasn't good.

Harry slowly walked back into the Patil's room and found each girl sitting with a mom as their biological mother was explaining when they could leave. "We can leave later today, I'm told I'll walk with a cane for the rest of my life but…" but she looked sadly at the other woman who smiled weakly.

"I got off easy." She said with a small twitch left over from the pain curse she was put under. Pavarti who was sitting by her gave her a big hug.

Padma finally took a look around and not seeing her dad asked. "So is father in another room?"

Both women paled and looked at one another. By unspoken agreement their mother answered. "Luv your father didn't make it. The healers couldn't stop the bleeding they tried everything." Both girls dove into their respective mother's arms and it was several minutes before any of the women/girls were able to speak.

Probably to change the subject more than anything Mrs. Patil called Harry over. "Mr. Potter, Madam Bones was here a while ago and said she wishes to get in touch with you." She turned to Padma sitting beside her. "She already knows you were away and safe so she won't need to talk to you two." Both Padma and Pavarti gave week smiles. "She also says the Manor was destroyed."

"Well you'll just have to stay with us." Harry said to the confused astonishment of both women.

"Us?" Both women asked in unison their eye brows raised.

"So you don't know about these?" Harry asked handing the folders over.

"Dad married us off." Pavarti said with the first smile since learning of her father's death but Mrs. Patil was looking over the papers in both folders and shaking her head.

"What Mom?" Padma asked worriedly.

"Well you're not married for one."

Both girls turned and asked. "What?" at the same time.

"You're not married, your father paid off the family debt with you two. You're more like property to Mr. Potter." Ignoring her daughters' pained and hurt looks and Harry angered one she continued turning to the other folder. "And this is transferring the Patil name to you," she said looking at Harry. ", making you the Patil head of house, Milord."

This was another time he wished Hermione was there. "I don't understand." Luckily, Padma was there and seeing her take a deep breath her mother let her explain, the girls knew him better than she did. "Harry your name would now be, Harry James Potter-Black-Patil."

Harry thought for a moment. "I don't care what my name is; you are no one's property mine or anyone else's. Can this still be considered a marriage; do you still want to be married? " They all heard the sadness in his voice as he said that last bit.

Both girls jumped off the bed and wrapped their around him. "You're not getting rid of us that easily." Pavarti wailed before Padma continued.

"You're our husband and that's the way we like it." She finished with a kiss a little deeper then what should be done in front of one's parents but was nothing compared to the one her sister gave to their red faced husband.

Scene Break

"So these are muggle weapons?" Pavarti asked three days later holding one of Harry's guns as he helped Padma aim at the target for another round of target practice. She ran her finger along the barrel feeling the etched runes; she didn't understand most of them but knew at least some made the weapon feather light. She looked up to watch her sister, Pavarti wasn't doing as well as her sister; her grouping weren't as tight as Harry would like, but she could hit the moving target as it raced across the line easier than her sister. They liked it, it was like a game at a carnival she, and her sister had been to when they were younger.

"No, completely magical, Dobby helped me make them. Based on a muggle gun Dobby had found. Instead of bullets it shoots' these dart like pins." Harry held up an inch long dart. The dart was not unlike the pins from their first year's transfiguration class but with tiny runes etched along their side. "When you pull the trigger a dart is conjured and sent on its way. If the dart encounters blood its PortKey is activated making the bad guy disappear. So when not using these practice weapons, don't shot at anyone you don't want to disappear forever."

Padma stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Found?" Having lived a few days in the presence of the little hyper elf gave her a new apparition for what the little elf would do for Harry, and she doubted the elf just found a gun lying around.

Harry grinned knowing what Padma was thinking. "I didn't ask." Speaking of not asking, Harry didn't need to ask why Dobby popped in beside the three of them in little army fatigues. He knew the Death Eaters were attacking someone and Harry didn't need to know who. Already having his wand Harry quickly grabbed two of his armed weapons placing them in their holsters and nodded to Dobby who popped them away leaving two worried girls behind.

Scene Break

Harry found himself in a field away from a strange tower. Harry saw that the Death Eaters were not taking any chances and had five guards around the tower. Luckily again they were looking away towards the tower and not away from it. Three were dead before any of them knew he was there, and the other two did not find him in time before he fired a shot at each and they were each gone with a pop. Harry didn't have time to curse himself for only nicking the shoulder of the second guy; he would just have to put more practice on the range using his left hand.

Running into the strange tower Harry saw a man with long white grey hair, be hit in the back of the legs with the same curse as Hermione was hit with. Harry saw red at the sight of the curse and attacked. The three death eaters never saw it coming and they were port keyed away as each of Harry's darts struck home.

Harry could not spare the time now to do anything for the man, as he laid almost unconscious on the stairs, as there could still be more up stairs. He quickly stuck his head around door frame and saw a blonde head of hair he recognized as she sent a cutting curse at him that he barely dodged. "Luna!" Harry yelled worriedly as he continued to look for other Death Eaters.

"Harry?" Harry heard Luna's panicked voice as her head popped up again.

Harry knew she only had her father so that was who the white haired man must have been. "Is there anymore up there?"

"NO!" she said as she started to run down the stairs to her father who she turned over, he did not look good.

Mr. Lovegood smiled painfully at his daughter before looking at Harry to choke out, "Mr. Potter, please take care of my daughter, she's everyth…" Mr. Lovegood head rolled to the side as Luna's tears fell faster. Harry knew she had watched her mother die and now her father, she was going to need help, help that he did not have the first idea how to provide, but there was one person he knew he could trust and it just happened, Harry thought, Luna liked him.

"Dobby." He called as he took Luna into his arms letting her crush her wet face into his chest. "Take us to Neville at Longbottom manor." Luna looked up at Harry and tried to smile. "He'll take care of you Luna I trust him."

Luna kissed his check and nodded as they disappeared; ending up and in a dark what was obviously a large bedroom. "Neville!" Harry said to the darkened room and Neville jumped up from the bed with wand in hand. "It's Ok Nev, it's just Luna and I."

Neville called for lights not taking his wand from the two people in the room until he recognized the two and seeing their stricken face's he lowered it. "Death Eaters?"

Harry nodded as Luna buried her head into his chest again. "They got her father can you look after her for me?"

Neville was stunned but nodded. "Yes, yes of course." He was worried about Harry holding Luna he didn't know what was going on, he liked her but if she liked Harry…but he'd gotten several letters from Hermione, so who knew, but all that didn't' matter at the moment anyway if Luna needed help he'd be there.

Luna smiled in thanks as Harry rubbed Luna's back. "Luna, will you be Ok here?"

Luna nodded and turned her head until she could see Neville behind and slightly to the side of her before she finally let Harry go with another kiss on the cheek and jumped into Nevels arms again burying her head again but this time in Neville's chest. Neville looked worriedly too Harry but he was smiling so Neville smiled down at Luna's head. Neville looked back up and opened his mouth to say something when a House elf he did not recognize popped him beside Harry. "Weasleys, Weasleys!" the little elf exclaimed. Neville watched as Harry's face changed from the tired but friendly face to hard and merciless as he pulled out two large muggle weapons, he's only seen one once from his uncle who liked to study such things, his uncle even demonstrated it to great effect, Neville knew then he was not going to anger a muggle. As the little elf reached up towards Harry but Neville rushed out, "Harry!" stopping Harry from leaving to hear what Neville needed to say. "Bring the Weasley's here; we'll be waiting to take them in!" Harry only nodded at the order and vanished with the elf and he looked down at Luna who was looking at him determined to help anyway she could. Neville led her out get his Gran and prepare for however many of the Weasley's Harry could save.

Scene Break

Dobby silently popped Harry a few paces behind one of the Death Eaters and departed as a small group made it into the house. Harry darted the dark figure without a thought turning as he did to the next one only a few more yards to his left and fired off another and was already turning to the one to his right when the one on his left had disappeared. There were five total Death Eaters, before Harry took out the first three but these weren't just watching the Burrow they were each trying to hit two figures near the top, it seemed the twins were putting up a fight, throwing dawn curses on their heads. Harry took aim again but unfortunately, he was too far for the dart to hit, so Harry tried to run closer hoping not to be seen. A thought about the need for a farther reaching weapon came to mind he would have to talk to Dobby about getting one of those sniper rifles he had seen in that American magazine that the little elf had found. If it was good enough for a swat team than Harry needed to learn how to create a magical one for him-self.

Harry had been spotted by the time he was close enough to hit the Death Eater he had missed with his first shot but it was not by a Death Eater, Fred or George sent him a present that he had to dodge before he could take aim. As the Death Eater disappeared which ever twin who had taken a pot shot at him realized Harry was on their side and the two of them sent curses at the lone Death Eater together. Figuring the twins had the last one pined Harry headed to the door of the Burrow, he saw the legs of Mr. Weasley across the door and as he took, a look in he found Mrs. Weasley has also lost her battle just in the kitchen. He felt a loss he hadn't felt since Sirius's death but the next sight he saw made him sick and angry. Three of the Death eaters that had made it into the house had Ginny on her knees in front of Ron who seemed to be taking off his pants and pulling out his five inch hard dick.

"Don't do this Ron, I'm your sister." She pleaded even as her hair was pulled back hard.

"You think I care Gin, I've been watching you for years, but all you've wanted was Harry, you would not give your own brother a turn, well if they're," he motioned to the two Death Eaters on either side of him each holding their wands on him. "going to let me, I'm all in, if that what it like to be a Death Eater all the Pussy you can have them I'll sign up, I'll even help them get Harry all I want is to stuff that bitch for ignoring me. I'm better than him but all Hermione talks about is Harry, where's Harry?" he finished in high pitched voice mocking Hermione making the Death Eaters laugh. "Now suck it Gin, you know you want too."

Gin tried to back away but the Death Eater that had her hair wouldn't let her he just laughed harder. "Go on, that's what sisters are for, I just wish my daughter was older but what's a four year old to do?" he laughed even harder. The was a loud explosion from the twins room giving Harry the chance he needed as the sickest Death Eater released her hair and grabbed his wand just as the other two turned towards the stairs. Ron's shocked expression turned to agony as the Death Eater that had been keeping Ginny back disappeared and Ginny used the time wisely and gave him an upper cut too his family jewels, you don't lie with five brother and not learn where to hurt them the most. As Ron dropped, Harry hit the last two that Ron's body had been protecting. Harry rushed in kicking Ron in the head as he passed and looking up the stairs finding three more Death Eaters trying to get through the twins door. One shot from below sent one away and when the other two turned to stupidly look over the railing giving Harry a place to shoot and each was port-keyed away. Ginny was now up and furiously kicking Ron in a most sensitive spot over and over again at least it used to be a sensitive part of Ron, but Harry doubted he'd ever feel anything there ever again which was a good thing Harry wanted to chop it off and feed it to him.

"Guys get down here!" Harry yelled up the stairs as he found Ginny in his arms much as he had Luna just an hour before.

"Wow! What the Death Eaters do to him." One asked as they came down the stairs still with their wands drawn.

"They didn't Ginny did, he decided that he wanted to use her as his personal sex toy." The twins looked shocked at Ginny crying into Harry's chest before one of them not sure which kicked him in the ribs they all heard a crack but none of them cared except to silence Ron's crying. Both of the older teens turned to see their parents and each had to step out for a moment. "Ginny I'm sending you to Neville's he'll take care of you and Luna."

Ginny looked up through tear streaked eyes. "Luna?"

"She was attacked tonight also." Ginny nodded as Harry called for Dobby just as the twins stepped back in looking a little green. "I'm sending Ginny to Neville and his Gran. Can you wait for the Aurors and maybe they can do something with that piece of shit!" Both twins nodded, they knew where Ginny would be and they could trust Neville, looking angrily at Ron as he lay fetal position in front of them at some point he had thrown up but neither cared. "Sorry guys but I can't stay to help with the Aurors."

"That's Ok Harry take Ginny out of here, we will see you tomorrow." They each said to Ginny as they hugged her and then Dobby popped them away leaving the twins looking angrily down at Ron.

Scene Break

An hour later Harry appeared in his, bedroom and both his wives jumped out of bed each taking an arm before he collapsed. "Are you hurt?" Padma asked as they led him towards the large bathroom and the hot-tub inside. Harry not having the energy to talk shook his head as the girls started to unclothe him.

As they lowered him into the hot water, Harry finally spoke. "I should have killed Ron." Neither girl asked, they knew he was too tired, he was asleep as it was, to say anymore but they both would get the full account of what happened and why Ron should die, unfortunately neither would be surprised all that much, but they wished he had too.

Authors Note:

Hope you like this chapter, two more chapters left. Thank you for all your reviews.

Those of you waiting for the next Chapter of The Amulet, i thought i would have it finished by now. I am almost at, 5.5k at the moment, but I have more to go, this may end up being the longest Chapter yet.


	6. Chapter 6

CH6

The Bones

Voldemorts Death Eaters had been silent for almost two weeks so Harry finally made arrangements to meet Madam Bones but not at the ministry. An agreement was made to meet at her manor for dinner, since Madam Bones did not need to talk with the twins; both having been whisked away before the Death Eaters had attacked their home nor were they at the ministry during that attack, so they had stayed home with their mothers. They were sure that Harry would be asked about the Death Eater attacks at other families. Harry's method didn't leave much of anything but the girls really didn't need to know what he had seen, they'd heard enough but they knew there was a lot he never said. He wanted to protect them and they knew that, they've had enough horror in their own family without learning of the similar horrors that had happened in others. They'd been told about the Weasleys especially Ron but Harry hadn't said much about Ginny's parents, they just hoped it wasn't painful for them.

As Padma finished helping Harry's with his dress robes Pavarti was finishing with his hair. He looked dashing if they did say so themselves, and those magical versions of Muggle inventions called contacts made him all the more so. They had to go to France to get them but neither girl was complaining about that even if no shopping other then getting the contacts was done, maybe never leaving the hotel room had something to do with that.

Even though both Mrs. Patil were, doing well, and Harry offering to bring them along, they decided to stay home for the weekend, possibly doing similar things their daughters were, but neither girl wanted to think about that, and so were more than happy to leave their mothers' at home.

Padma looked at the clock and sighed. "It's time to go, Harry."

Harry nodded, he wasn't happy about going, especially without his wives, he'd gotten very used to them being near but he knew he had to do this alone. He didn't want the girls involved anymore than they already were so giving a kiss to each of his wives Harry took Dobby's hand and popped away to the Leaky Cauldron as Winky popped in as Mistress Padma requested.

"Let's go." Winky nodded and popped away with Padma leaving Pavarti alone with her parents who were watching waiting for an explanation of where her sister went. Pavarti knew she should have insisted on going along instead of letting Padma talk to Hermione alone.

Scene Break

Harry stepped through the floo into a big entrance way, he was at least able to stay on his feet this time. He didn't want to make a bad impression on Madam Bones, whom he expected to greet him but it wasn't Madam Bones it was her Niece Susan and Hannah her friend.

"Harry!" they screamed and jumped him, being used to a Hermione hug didn't prepare him for two of them at once and they all went down. The girls giggled as they stood and helped him to his feet to give him hug one at a time, with Susan went first and frowned as she felt something hard at his hips but said nothing.

Dinner was great, the talk was better, he learned a lot about both Susan and Hannah, a lot that he liked. However, Harry knew the talk would not stay nice for much longer and finally the girls were sent up to Susan's room so her aunt could do her job, but it was only ten minutes of questions later when a house elf entered. "Mr. Yaxley is calling, he says it is important."

Madam Bones nodded, turning to Harry. "He would not floo me at home unless it was important," at Harry's nod, she turned back to the elf. ", let him through and inform him I'll be right there."

Following Madam Bones directions he found the girls in Susan's room, the door was open and they were talking, he heard his name and a lot of giggling, unfortunately, he had not heard the beginning, or maybe that was fortunate, he was married. He knocked and the girls jumped to meet him. Seeing the questioning look on Susan's face, he told her about the Mr. Yaxley visiting. "Oh I don't like him; he's always looking at me, he's creepy," Susan said scrunching up her face before a big mischievous smile replaced it. ", but she sent you," she said looking knowingly at Hannah, Harry got a bad feeling about that look but it became more than a feeling when both girls stalked towards him. ", undefended, in to my lair." She said menacingly but the glint in her eye showed something else before she pounced, Hannah right with her.

Before Harry could do anything, he found himself on the bed with the girls pinning him from each side and Susan's lips attached to his. He could not get a word edgewise until Susan sat up a look of horror on her face. "The wards are falling." All thoughts of the kiss or being nice left Harry's mind and he threw the girls off. He was already pulling his weapons when Dobby popped in.

"Lot's lot's of bad men."

"Get the girls out of here." Harry yelled over his shoulder.

He heard the girls' protests but continued on running down the stairs and toward the floo room and Madam Bones, finding her unconscious on the ground and a man most likely Mr. Yaxley waving his wand furiously in the air. Considering he was the only one in the room with Madam Bones Harry aimed his weapon and fired before he even made it to Madam Bones. Finding her only stunned, he used his wand to wake her, she woke with a start pulling her wand as she rolled away to stood before finding Harry the only one there.

"Your man Yaxley stunned you and brought the wards down." As Madam Bones took all that in Harry called Dobby. "Get us out of here." Dobby whined and looked back towards the stairs; he obviously had not gotten the girls out. Harry swore and ran towards the stairs with Madam Bones, right behind him meeting the girls coming down the stairs.

"Aunty!" Susan exclaimed as she threw herself at her aunt.

Madam Bones only allowed the hug for a second before turning to hug Hannah too, trying to comfort the girl also while Harry continued to the large bay window and out onto the balcony beyond. He found over twenty Death Eaters running towards the manor. Harry took aim and started firing. The four closest were gone immediately, none of the others seemed to notice their disappearance. Harry kept firing, taking care to aim properly so not to miss. Madam Bones took up beside him and sent curses down but they were too far away for a wand but it caused the leading edge of Death Eaters to slow down cautiously, giving Harry more time to take them out, soon the rest were too far for his current weapons and he sent Dobby for his new one. His new weapon had not been tested but now was as good as time as any.

Harry took the long weapon with magic scope from Dobby and quickly set it on its little built in stand. Patterned after a military rifle this weapons barrel was longer allowing for more banishing runes, kind of like adding more gun power for longer range, the large stock allowed it to fit snuggly into the shoulder allowing for greater control.

It now swiveled on the window railing. Harry looked through the new scope; it was like seeing during the day, night vision the non magical military called it. The spells that the Death Eaters were sending, had no effects at that range, except to add fear were a little too bright but Harry could deal with it. He took aim at the farthest ones and fired, in this case, this new longer ranged weapon worked like his hand held ones and the Death Eaters joined their friends at the volcano party. After taking out six or seven of the farthest Death Eaters, Harry finally caught sight of Voldemort in the tree line, ha had come this time, and took careful aim; he could not miss this target, he would not miss this target.

Scene Break

Voldemort watched his Death Eaters gleefully as they rushed the Bones Manor, the amount of Death Eaters may have been overkill but who was he to care? He wanted her dead that was all, and they would leave enough of her for him, or they better, unless they want his wrath focused on them.

Voldemorts glee turned to outrage when as soon as they became under fire from the high balcony his Death Eaters started using their emergency port keys to escape. They will pay once he got a hold of the traitorous scum, you cannot buy good help these days.

Voldemort grew angrier and angrier as more of his followers chickened out, well he would make one of those B. he'd heard about from the new world or maybe a rotisserie, with them, soon enough, if they wanted to chicken out then he'd treat them like the chickens they were.

Voldemort stepped closer out of his cover ready to show his followers whom they should really fear when he suddenly found himself in pain and without a body once again. Returned to his wraith form he tried to free himself from this hellish prison of what he could quickly assume was lava, but his wraith form was being pulled apart. How can this be, he was losing parts of himself in all directions, small bits at a time, being pulled apart like hot taffy in a taffy puller until being ripped apart to be given to the currants of the flow that was spreading him farther and farther.

As this was happening, he was becoming less of himself, at first he could feel his consciousness was diminishing with each break, but soon as more breaks accrued he no longer could feel even that, until he Voldemort, AKA Tom Riddle was no more and never would be again. Within hours his wraith form finally become locked in the slowly hardening rock spread out over a mile wide area and no amount of magic, force of will, if Voldemort had some anymore, nor all the kings' horses and all the kings' men, could put him back together again.

Scene Break

Harry watched in satisfaction, as his dart hit and Voldemort was Portkeyed away to the volcano to join the rest of his followers, hoping that this would be the end of him for good. However, there were still a few more Death Eaters charging the Manor, not having felt their Masters' demise, until it was too late that is, allowing Harry, Madam Bones, Susan, and Hannah to easily, stun them. Madam Bones finally asked were Harry's targets were going but his one word answer of, "volcano" confused the women so Harry elaborated. Madam Bones then surprised Harry by asking if he could send the others to join their comrades', she did not want to deal with them, and knowing the Ministry she did not want them let off the hook as so many others had before. Harry completely and heartedly agreed to help.

As soon as the last Death Eater disappeared, both Susan and Hannah latched on to Harry, exclaiming "Harry!" fearfully as they did. He felt them shake, with the battle over their systems were stepping down from high alert. He was proud of them both, they stood during the battle and fought bravely, he was sure they would have continued to had any of the Death Eaters had made it inside, and it was thanks to them, in large part, that none did, but now they needed to be safe, and staying there was not.

"You need to go to Hannah's' now, where it's safe."

Both looked up at him clearly ready to argue, luckily Madam Bones stepped in. "Yes you both go, it's still dangerous here, I'll be along in time." She added for Susan's benefit when she turned to glare at her aunt, who was unfazed by the glare.

Knowing better than to argue they both started up the stairs but then stopped, looking up them fearfully. Having seen this Harry followed them up to help them feel safer, they smiled thankfully before taking his arms and leading him upstairs.

Scene Break

Only after they kissed his cheeks did Susan and Hannah allow Dobby to take them to Hannah's before Harry left Susan's pink room and started down the stairs back to Madam Bones. He stopped halfway down when he saw someone with her and only one person would wear such gaudy robes, Professor Dumbledore. Luckily, over the month he'd been gone, Harry had learned to walk quietly so Dumbledore had not yet heard Harry yet, so he started to turn around intending to leave from Susan's room before he had, but before he made it two steps he heard something he did not like. "You could not hide that forever Amelia, I'm better than your pathetic attempt at Occlumancy. I will deal with Harry in a moment; it is too bad he is still needed. This is only a setback for Voldemort he will be back. I will be sure to thank Harry for the little more time we have in preparation for his return though. In the mean time his Aunt and Uncle can deal with Harry, they have such a way with him, but of course, that has not seemed to be enough. I could send him to Azkaban! Yes it would be easy to convince him he killed you," seemingly making up his mind Dumbledore continued, ", Yes that will do nicely, that will soften up the boy nicely, and I do not have to pay the Dementors. Then when I save him he will know I am the only one he can trust and framing him for your murder will drive a wedge between young Susan and him." Dumbledore seemed to shack his head to clear it. "Ah but I am sure your niece is done keeping him entertained, that will just give him one more memory to crush. Once I am done with you, I will obliviate their knowledge of the circumstances surrounding your death but I am sure I can convince them to my way of thinking. We cannot have them thinking for themselves now can we, thinking for themselves is what got us into this trouble in the first place."

"It is too bad you have to go, Amelia but Voldemort had it right in getting rid of you. He could not control you anymore than I could. Goodbye Amelia, it is for the greater good, you will see, well actually you will not." Dumbledore raised his wand toward Amelia, Harry saw Dumbledore had injured himself, his hand was all black, surprisingly for whatever reason Madam Bones did not move; in fact, she had not moved or said a thing since Dumbledore apparently arrived, he must have cursed her or something so Harry acted. One shot to the back and Dumbledore was gone, with only the 'Aka…' to say goodbye.

Scene Break

"I can't believe Professor Dumbledore would kill Madam Bones and then frame you for it." Padma said sadly, as they lay on the couch with Pavarti of Harrys other side and their parents across from them.

"I can't believe he was that evil." Pavarti said from his other side while their mothers nodded in agreement.

"Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely." Their biological mother said sagely.

Harry nodded in agreement, even if he was surprised that she knew a Muggle saying, but it was most likely true in any world. "Dobby took us to the Ministries floo control and we caught the three that had blocked her floo. They were waiting for orders to open it again so no one would know it had been blocked in the first place. We stunned and bound them; she should be interrogating them right now, hoping to find any other Death Eaters. What the minister does not know will not hurt him." Harry said with a satisfied grin, if she gets all that info before the Minister could interfere all the better in Harry's view.

Later away from parents prying eyes, the twins showed their husband their appreciation, over and over again, but as they lay there satisfied afterward Padma couldn't resist a little teasing. "So our big bad hunter was ambushed by two teen girls?"

Pavarti not to be left out had to help her sister. "So how was that kiss?"

Authors Note:

Again thanks for the reviews.

I know this seems rushed, one chapter left.


	7. Chapter 7

CH7

Hermione

Harry took a deep breath and growled before stepping onto the train, following his wives; he tried and tried to convince them that there had no need for Hogwarts they could get tutors, but would they listen, no! Therefore, he was stuck going back to Hogwarts with them, or be stuck sleeping alone for months at a time, and he had no intention of doing that, ever! Why did he get the difficult wives?

Luckily, Harry found Nevilles' compartment first, the girls insisted on them being early to the train, so Neville must have been really early to already have a compartment, it was little surprise he found Ginny and Luna with him and cuddled up to his sides. Once the girls saw him, they both jumped up to give him a hug and kisses on the cheek. While the stuffing was being hugged out of him, he smiled at Neville and Neville smiled back. He had looked quite happy sitting between the two girls just as happily as the girls had been, snuggled up to him. Obviously, something had happened between the three and Harry gave Neville a questioning look and Neville brightened even more, looked at the girls and shrugged, but the grin he displayed was priceless.

Harry was happy for them, he knew Luna liked Neville, and sort of hoped that Ginny would see more in Neville and Neville of course like them both, who wouldn't, between the two of them, he'd come out of his shell. That was apparently already happening, Neville looked fit, muscled even, both girls did too, if Harry did not already have wives he would take a second look at those beauties. At first guess, Harry would have to say they had been preparing themselves for an attack, in any and every way they could. "Take care of my sisters Neville." At Harry's pronouncement, both girls looked up and kissed his cheeks before sitting back with their boyfriend as Neville answered.

"Harry I had no intention of doing anything but just that." At hearing this, the girls snuggle deepened and turned to kiss his neck they were not light kisses and hands started to roam. Harry knew when to leave and quietly left and as the door closed, he heard it lock and the curtains closed as if by magic. He would get the story later; he had all year to wiggle out of the three of them.

Shaking his head at his friend and hoping his wives found their own compartment so he could indulge in similar pursuits he looked up and saw his wives down the line motioning for him to follow, and entered the empty compartment they pushed him into. "We are going to look around and see some friends, we will be back shortly."

Harry nodded a little sadly, there went that idea dam you Neville, but shook it off and before they closed the door, he called out. "Neville is taking care of Luna and Ginny, quite well if the locked door and pulled curtains are any indication." He had hoped that would put ideas in his wives heads.

Both his wives smiled. "Oh that's great, I just hope Ginny's brothers go easy on him." Pavarti laughed.

"Oh I don't think those girls would let Fred or George cause Neville any problems, it didn't look like Neville would take it well either." Harry then proceeded to tell the twins what he had seen and his take on it, the girls agreed, Neville, Ginny, and Luna had all prepared for the battle to come to them, and any Death Eaters that came would be in for a fight. Neville looked ready to defend them and his home, and the girls would be right by his side, they would not let anyone else they knew get hurt, if they could help it. They had both seen too much, hurt too much, to let it happen again.

His wives left shortly afterward, unfortunately neither had taken his hint and instead left to find friends and catch up. Harry slid down and pulled the morning paper in front of him, so he would not be easily seen through the window. Harry chucked, the headline read twenty two Death Eaters, fingered by the three Amelia and he, had caught at the floo control at the Ministry, two weeks ago. It seemed so long ago, he had been so bored since that night, and if it were not for his wives, he would have gone insane, by now. The fact that neither could walk properly each and every morning, and at times during the day, proved they were good distractions, they never complained not once, and the grins they sported showed just how much they loved being a distraction, no matter how many times he needed one.

Harry shrugged to himself; there was still no mention of the missing Dumbledore, one article, a week ago stating something about him leaving for a vacation, but of course no details as to where or how long he was going to be gone. Amelia must not have said a word about what had happened. Why would she, he was going to kill her, she would be Minister now if she had even given a hint that she had seen him the night of the attack, not that she wanted to be Minister in the first place, but the job must be easier when you most of you political rivals were missing Death Eaters.

Scene Break

The train had started moving a half hour before the doors opened. Harry looked up expecting one if not both his wives, not Hermione. Harry did see his wives as they gave Hermione a push before the door shut and locked. Hermione stood there looking just as worriedly at him as he was at her. Her face was impassive, he could not tell what she was thinking, but as he stood she jumped into him wrapping her arms around him. He felt her start to cry and he wrapped his around her and let her cry. He did not know what to make of it, but he knew she needed to let it out before he could find out, he did learn a few things being married, he didn't know everything, most likely never would, but he knew letting her cry out whatever was bothering her was the only thing he could do at this time.

Finally, she stopped and sighed, but still had not let go, so he continued to hold her, he would wait forever if needed. He liked having her in his arms, guilt crept into him, but it was only a hug, he was sure his wives would understand, he hoped; thoughts of him sleeping alone crept into his mind and he shivered.

Scene Break

Even standing for over an hour the swaying of the train proved relaxing, in fact, he really could not be sure Hermione was not asleep. The door slowly opened and he found his wives smiling at the sight. Hermione proved she had not gone to sleep by turning her head towards the door also but had not let go.

Harry was relieved that neither of his wives seemed concerned about Hermione being in his arms, but that feeling was soon replaced by confusion. "Have you two told each other yet?"

The both looked at Pavarti confused before looking at each other and then to Padma as she spoke. "Apparently not! We are going to go and leave you two alone again; we will be back in a few hours, Hermione you should go first." Harry caught the look of concern Hermione gave Padma as the door shut and locked, he could tell she was scared of whatever she had to tell him, he wasn't looking forward to telling her his news either.

"What's wrong Hermione? You know you never have to be scared to tell me anything." Harry said hugging her tighter, hoping to give her the strength to tell him what was wrong. She was hurting, he knew that much, he just hoped he was not the cause of it; he had caused her too much pain already. He was surprised that she did not seem to be holding what had happened between them, against him. He knew he would never forgive himself, though.

Hermione nodded but only laid her head against his chest again. Therefore, to give her time he thought of his wives they obviously knew what she was supposed to tell him. They must have been in contact with Hermione; they said as much the night of the attack on their manor, so why had they not told him before now?

Harry heard a whisper from Hermione bring him out of his thoughts. He looked down at the top of her head, willing her to say that again. "Sorry?"

Hermione took a deep breath and he felt her shake before she said again. "I am Pregnant."

Again not thinking he heard her right he asked. "Sorry?"

Hermione huffed and stepped a half step and looked up at him, worry was evident in her eyes. "I am pregnant."

Harry was stunned, to say the least, but anger soon came. His first thought of a father was Ron. He knew she liked him, had in fact since third year. Hermione may have gone to him to help her forget what had happened between them and if that was the case, he did not know what he would do. Half of him was glad he had not killed the ponce, but the other half now wished he had. Luckily, Hermiones' next words cut all thinking of Ron out of his thoughts, good or bad. "I am not asking anything of you Harry, I will take care of the baby by myself. Padma just said you needed to know."

Harry's brain locked up, he was a father, is that what she was saying? It was only the one time, how could she be pregnant after just one time? The thought of him being a father kept playing in his head, over and over again, until Hermione moved away, taking his lack of response the wrong way. Harry caught her arm as she turned back towards the door, and spun her around, fear of her leaving evident in his face before he drew her in, wrapping his arms protectively around her. Hermione for her part wrapped her arms around him contently, all was right in the world, Harry had not rejected her, she really did not believe he would but when he froze like that, she worried that he had.

Harry backed up and sat and Hermione squealed when he pulled her into his lap. He had never done something like that, never. The night their child was conceived, they had both been drinking. While Hermione had not been drunk, neither of them had been really, their inhibitions were only lowered a bit, allowing both to show each other the feelings they had been hiding, even from themselves. Hermione still could not believe she had started it; a simple kiss that quickly turned into so much more. That kiss was enough of a lead in that they both ended up half naked and doing things that, while they both wanted, they were not ready for. Not using any sort of protection spell proved that. That was strictly her fault, Harry even having more than the one drink she had, had tried to slow them down, but she would have nothing of it, she knew what she wanted. She wanted him in places that no one have ever been, and god did he go deep, deeper than her fingers could ever go.

She was angry when she woke up, no not angry with Harry, even if, even to her, it seemed like it, no angry with herself. She had unprotected sex, how could she be so stupid, she could not let that happen again. Being angry and embarrassed she took it out on Harry and ignored him, in her defense, he was like a drug she wanted again, and again, she was addicted. She had never been addicted to anything in her life, except maybe reading, it scared her, scared her more than having this child now. She was not trying to hurt him but she had, she was so focused on herself and how bad she was, that she did not even know what she had done until Susan yelled at her in the Great Hall, but by then he disappeared and it had been all her fault.

Scene Break

Susan was so intent on what was happening in the compartment that she almost jumped when a hand landing gently on her shoulder. Apparently, the same had happened to Hannah but she did jump at the unexpected touch. Both turned to find the Patil twins, Padma behind Susan and Pavarti behind Hannah, each with a smile. They looked through the small window and saw the smile that graced their husbands face. "A happy reunion then." Padma said as she started leading Susan away from the window to another compartment a few compartments away.

Seeing the unhappy look on the spying girls, faces Pavarti spoke up, making both girls almost choke. "So you really like Harry?"

While Hannah did not seem to be able to speak, Susan had no problem. "We had hoped we had a chance with Hermione being on the outs with Harry but we were too late."

Neither, Padma or Pavarti answered until they were in another empty compartment and didn't until the door was shut and locked much to the worry of Susan and Hannah but the smile that was still displayed on the twin Patils faces disarmed that worry a little but only a little. Padma motioned them to sit before speaking. "Did you happen to know that Harry not only has the Potter name but Black also?" The girls nodded sadly, they knew that, but it did not really help them now, Hermione would have the Potter name locked up, and not likely to allow others, even if to continue the Bones line.

The smiles the Patil twins were sporting, confused both Susan and Hannah and they looked at each other before Pavarti continued from where her sister left off. "But did you know he is also the head of the Patil family?"

Susan and Hannah did a double take. "So then one of you, are going to marry Harry?" Susan asked dejected, her little bit of hope had just been destroyed.

Pavarti the more adventurous one, or maybe Harry was rubbing off on her, gave a smirk. "Why would we need to marry our own husband?"

Hannah finally had something to say. "Wait, wait, wait! So Harry is already married?"

Scene Break

Harry's hand on her stomach brought her out of her thoughts and fears; the smile on his face was perfect, soothing, and even happy. He would be there for her, their child. She did not know how, marriage came to mind, but they were too young to think of that. Loving someone did not automatically mean marriage. Even if it was too early for her to have a baby bump Harry's hand felt nice as it rubbed in small circles. It felt so nice Hermione forgot something important but it took a moment to realize what it was and ask. "Harry what was Padma talking about? What do you have to tell me?"

Harry froze before drawing his hand back as if he had been shocked, worrying Hermione immensely. "Harry?" she asked worriedly.

"I am Married."

Hermione jumped from his lap and was half way to the door, intent on getting out before her tears started, she turned back just as she touched the door and saw Harry watching her with tears streaming down his face. She stopped her heart broke, she knew she loved him, he was married but they were going to have a child. Could deal with him being married? If she had to guess, it was one of the twins; but they did lock her in with Harry, so what were they up to?

Scene Break

"Yes and had been most of the summer." Padma answered.

Susan gulped. "So did Harry tell you about the dinner at my aunts?"

Pavarti laughed. "Oh yes, he was so oblivious to your flirting during that dinner, and he had no idea what to do when you two jumped him, wait he knows what to do, if you know what I mean." Pavarti smirked knowingly. "It was just what to do with you, while still being married to us."

Hannah looked between the two twins and then asked. "So what could he have done?" Thoughts of what she had wanted him to do were dancing through her mind.

Both of Harry's wives knew that look, and smiled, they did not need to dream of doing things with Harry. Padma took this question. "Anything you could have gotten him to do would have been fine with us, and he would have told us, and we have ways of getting ever delicious morsel of detail."

Pavarti smiled at the girls' stunned look before she continued from where her sister left off. "Believe us we need help he is insatiable, the last few days has been murder, sweet, sweet murder. Even having three more we will get plenty. We just have to convince Harry and Hermione but Harry will be the bigger problem, are you in?"

Scene Break

Hermione never believed she would be cuddling with Harry, ever, but here she was doing just that. His hand never strayed far from her stomach and the light kiss he had given her just a few moments ago was so phenomenal she found herself wanting so much more. She had so many questions, questions about Padma and Pavarti, questions about that weapon he had used at her parents' house, was what Ginny said true about Ron, but there was one question she needed an answer too right now. "Harry?"

Hearing the worry in her voice Harry paused and pulled back to look at her. "You will not go missing again, will you?"

Harry pulled her closer to comfort her, he had made her very insecure by leaving, and he had to fix that. "No Hermione I will not be going missing again."

Epilogue

Sort of

Well I guess it is, but it is short

Of course Susan and Hannah were in, what kind of story would I write if they wrote them saying no way with Lady Black having four children, Alexis, John, Madison and Dazea while Lady Bones had two, Audry and Lucus.

As for Hermione, of course she became Lady Potter and had Lily first of 3 children, Rose, and James came three and five years later respectively.

Lady Padma Patil had two sets of twins. Girls Jayashri and Indira, and boys Jaidev and Dinesh.

Pavarti Patil also had two set of twins also a set of each. Boys Madhur and Mahavira and girls Kali and Kalyana.

Finally, there is Harry, as happy as can be, but anyone coming to threaten his family will regret it.

The End

Authors Notes:

I hope you liked, it is a little quick, no progression on the making of the weapons, it is an idea I have from another story to will have a little of the back ground this one is missing. Of course, the volcano idea is from Lord of the Rings. Sorry about the rushed feel to the story, I really do not do action, in real life or otherwise, of course, I am not the harem kind of person either, one wife is plenty, thank you! However, what else can you repay our hero, after all he had been through then to give him a harem, I do have stories that only portray H/HR but I keep wanting to add more girls. I like the twins, with Pavarti in the same house it is easier, besides who does not like twins; I like Padma more, if you have not guessed.


End file.
